just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Dimensional War: Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls
Dimensional War: Hyperdimension Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls (or just Dimensional War) is the sequel to Megadimension Neptunia VII. It is a retelling of Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls and takes place right after the crossover event with Rebirth Universe. The story revolves around the war between the Goddesses and people of Hyper Dimension with the Sega Hard Girls of the Seha Dimension because of an impending merge between both dimensions. Unlike the merge with the Rebirth Dimension, the merge with the Seha Dimension will prove catastrophic. Due to this, only one of the two worlds will survive or else both will be destroyed once they collide. It is the first story in the second phase of the series' own story. It will be followed up by Hyperdimension Neptunia U. First Summary After settling with the merging of their home dimension with that of the Rebirth Universe, Neptune and the others respond to an emergency brought to them by Histoire. With everyone meeting in Planeptune's Basilicom, they learn that a dimension known as the Seha Dimension is on its way to merge with them. Meanwhile in the Seha Dimension, Tera Drive telepathically calls all of the Sega Hard Girls to meet her in the Grand Library. From there, they learn that their dimension is headed straight into the Hyper Dimension. While both groups try to think a better way to handle this oncoming event, Histoire and Tera Drive respectively tell their people that the merge between both of their dimensions will prove catastrophic. In 21 days, if both dimensions collide, both will destroy each other and cease to exist. Hearing this, both groups are silent and are now left with a one-sided situation. Histoire and Tera Drive sadly tell their groups in their home dimensions that one of them has to be stopped before the collide comes with only one way: Destroy the other dimension so that their's can live. In a desperate time for the survival of their own people in their own homes, the Hyper Dimension and the Seha Dimension are forced into their hands to fight... and a war soon begins, and only one will be left in peace in the end... Volumes *Volume 1: End of an Era *Volume 2: War of the Worlds Characters Hyper Dimension Planeptune: *Neptune *IF *Compa *Nepgear *Uzume Tennouboshi *Histoire *Falcom Lowee: *Blanc *Rom *Ram *Mina Nishizawa *Financier *Broccoli Lastation: *Noire *Uni *Kei Jinguji *Chian *Ganache Leanbox: *Vert *Chika Hakozaki *Yvoire Seha Dimension *Sega Saturn *Mega Drive *Sega Genesis *Game Gear *Dreamcast *Mega Drive II *Sega Mark III *Master System *SG Sisters **SG-1000 **SG-1000 II *Super 32X *TeraDrive Others *Segami Differences from the Video Game *The video game series had four of the main Sega Hard Girls live in four different timelines (known as "eras" in the game) along with one opposing member of the Neptunia cast that began a decades-long war. This is not the case here. *While she is a co-protagonist in the game, IF's role in this slightly reduced. However, she still retains much of the focus along with Segami. *Unlike the spin-off which only focused on Mega Drive, Sega Saturn, Game Gear and Dreamcast, the rest of the Sega Hard Girls are given focus. *Characters that were not in the video game nor had any roles at all will be a part of this version of the story. Theme This story's main theme Trivia *This story is based off of the spin-off game Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls. Unlike this story, the spin-off was non-canon to the main video game series. *The "Dimensional War" title is coined from the spin-off game's Japanese title; "Super Dimension War Neptunia VS Sega Hard Girls".